Tale of two Fathers
by smily
Summary: Uhoh. Veggie sees Ser-chan. And so do her kids.
1. Chapter 1-

Tale of two Fathers.

Chapter one: the consumation

Smily: Hey, hope you like.

K2: Beware of lime, possible lemon.

Misterious: Just guess what happens next.

Smily: By the way, we do not own SM or DBZ

K2: I would like to introduce Misterious. She's new.

A pink cloud appeared in a dark room, depositing 3 figures, a girl and 2 boys. Turning to inspect their new surroundings, they saw 2 figures on the bed, *wrestling* with each other. When the *wrestling* match was done, the 2 figures rolled over and froze. The slimmer of the 2 reached over and turned on the light. Their in front of them were two boys and a girl. The girl had silver hair, and pale blue eyes. On her forehead was two crescent moons, one on it's side, and the other upside down. (AN: () but on the sides.)

One of the boys looked exactly like Vegeta, but whereas Vegeta's hair was like a flame, this boy's hair was like Trunk's, straight, marking the only difference between the two. whereas the other boy had straight black hair, and deep blue eyes, the symbol of the earth on his forehead. Vegeta's eyes narrowed as he recognized the second boy's looks. 

"Who are you, and where are you from." Vegeta look-alike stepped forward, his stance exactly like Vegeta's. 

"Name's Vegeta, not like it's any of *your* business, Stupid." The second boy looked over at him. 

"Now, Veg, chill. Even though he's your grandfather, Mom said that you have no right to call him names. After all, he *is* our elder." Vegeta's eyes bulged at this tidbit of news. Chibi-Vegeta merrily rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, Endymion, I know what Aunt Serenity says. But, she even more annoying than you." Bulma, who had been quiet until now, looked at the little girl.   
"And who are you?" 

"Serana. The dork over here, Endymion, is my half bro. The other dork, is my cousin."

"Half-brother? You look the same age, you have different mom's."

"No, were twins." Vegeta and Bulma both started at this. "Uncle here killed my real daddy. He deserved it though.

************************************************************************

"Serena, stop it. We shouldn't do this, not now. Wrong time, wrong place." Darien stated.

"Time?" Serena asked impishly, "We have all the time in the world. Now, what's wrong, why are you hesitating? I love you, and I just want to show just how much. I finally got you to admit that you still love me." As she said this, she licked behind his ear. Serena grinned in triumph at his shudder. Looking down at her, he groaned.

"Keep that up, and I don't know *what* will happen." Serena looked up at him, her expression downright evil.

"Good." With that, she sucked on his Adam's apple, while sliding her hand down the front of his pants. Serena grinned at her victory as she felt him grow in her hands.

"Oh, Serena…" He groaned with pleasure as he slid his own hands around her jumpsuit, trying with out luck to find the clasp. She finally de-transformed and he quickly stripped her of her shirt enjoying the feel of her against his hands. Meanwhile, Serena was in the process of divesting him of his tux. Wrapping themselves together, they somehow shed their pants. A last moan of pleasure escaped the closed doors.

************************************************************************

"DARIEN!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sailormoon shouted as Diamond vanished with her in his arms.

"NO! SERENA!!!!!!" Darien fell onto his knees and hit the ground with his fist. The Neo-King looked on with sadness in his eyes. 'It starts. Their lives will change from here on out. Forever.'

Serena woke up on a soft bed in her Neo-Queen dress. She looked around and saw Diamond standing in the doorway.

"Hello, Serena" said Diamond with an evil grin. "Did you enjoy your ride here?" laughing, he advanced upon the bed. Upon seeing Serena reaching for her broach, his laughter got even more evil. "That won't work here, sweet. The Dark Crystal cancels out it's powers. Now, lets have some fun now, shall we." Serena looked at Diamond with growing fear in her eyes. It didn't take her long to figure out what his "fun" was. She scooted on the bed towards the corner, her eyes getting wider with fear.

"Come on Serena my little sweet I won't hurt you, as long as you are nice to me," he said as he approached. Serena tried to jump off the bed, but Diamond grabbed her ankle. He pulled her towards him and she hit him as he grabbed her. He glared down at her and the look in his eyes made her blood run cold. With as much force as was his anger, he hit her across the face, sending her sprawling on the bed. He crawled on top of her and lifted her dress with a sadistic grin.

Smily: HMMMMMMMMMMM, I think I agree with my reviewers, I'm evil.

K2: The details my idea.

Smily: Poll on lemon in future chappy's.

Misterious: You don't have to be nice, just give reviews. At least two before any update.

Smily: like I said, I'm evil. MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!!!!

Misterious: You scare me.

K2: Hey, don't forget the fictional sadist over here. You know I love torture.

Misterious: We're gonna have fun with this. MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2-Discovery.

Tale of two Fathers.

Chapter two: Discovery.

Smily: Well, here it is. Finally. After so long.

Misterious: Emotion may run rampant with this chappy.

K2: Beware. Insanity. Is a definate.

Smily: I have this feeling like we're forgetting something.

K2: Forgetting what. (innocent expression)

Misterious: I don't remember anything. (BIG SMILE !) )

Smily: Well, I think it's immportant, because we're surrounded by big, fat, hairy, ugly, discusting, lawyers who look a lot like the Pres and Cheny.

K2: I remember now. I own Mamo-chan and Gohan.

Misterious: Suuuuuuuuuuuuuuuure you do.

K2: Yeah, and Saphire to. (Hugs Plushies.) Lawyers surround K2 with big, big, big, big bills.

Misterious: I believe you. But do the men in white coats?

K2: Their here again. Goody. Let's go play. (hugs plushies tighter)

Smily: OOOOOOOOOOkkkkkkkkkkkkkk. Well, we don't own SM and we don't own DBZ. That's final. Other people do over in Japan. Not us. 

K2: (hugs plushies tighter) MINEMINEMINEMINEMINE!!!!! (doctors and lawyers surround her with siringes and tax notices.)

Darien stared up at the cold unyielding fortress before him. This was where his love was. The woman he swore to protect above all else. The woman he let down, just hours before. The woman who, just hours before, had given him so much. Anger welled up inside him as memories of the last hours filled his mind.

__

"We can't go after her right now." Rei had said, "We don't have the strength to invade Diamond's fortress."

"We have to go! Who knows what will happen to her!" Darien had yelled at the fire senshi.

"Rei is right, Darien." Ami had said, walking over to him, "We can't go right now. Besides, we need to find Rini still."

"Rini is fine! She is just hiding! Serena is in danger, NOW! I don't care! I'm going!"

Darien slammed his fist into the wall of the fortress. With a determination found only in his love for Serena, Darien proceeded to enter the fortress. He walked through the halls quietly. He wasn't sure how long he had been walking, but something inside of him started aching. A distant pain in his heart and abdomen, making him feel sick.

"Serena. Hold on, I'm coming."

"Master Diamond!"

Diamond looked up from his task and glared at the intruder.

"What is it?! Can't you see I'm busy?"

"We have an intruder."

"What?"

"A man, sire. He is dressed in black with a white mask over his eyes." Diamond smiled.

"Ah, yes. The prince has come at last to the rescue of his princess." Diamond looked at the battered woman next to him and stroked her cheek. She flinched at his touch, though she dared not say anything, for fear of being hit again, "Kill him." He said then, softly. She looked up at him fearfully.

"NO! You can't!" He grinned at her

"I can do what ever I wish to do, my sweet."

"NO!" She tried to push him away again, but he hit her across the face once more, leaving yet another bruise on her already bruised face. The messenger bowed and left, allowing his lord to continue his task.

Darien turned down another long corridor and cursed his luck. How was he ever to find Serena this way? Suddenly laughter from behind caught his ear. He turned around and saw two figures standing in the hall. They were both of about seven feet tall and very slim. They contrasted each other perfectly. Where one was a long haired female with black hair, the other was a white short haired male. She wore a white body forming dress with a long slit in the side and he wore a black pants suit with a black cloak.

"So, what do you think, Ebony?" The male asked

"I don't know, Snow." The female replied

"Fast or slow, fast or slow?" They said simultaniously

"I rather favor the slow, you ?" She asked

"Slow indeed. Slow it is!" He replied.

"Prepare your self, Earth price!" Ebony cried

"The twins of death are now your opponent!" Snow cried after her.

"What the…" Darien didn't get to finish, for both twins attacked him swiftly, both pulling out a rod of some sort and running at him. He dodged them, but they nicked him in his bud.

"Crystal shards!" Ebony cried, lifting her hand and tossing it in Darien's direction. Crystal shards hit him in the back, he turned around just in time to receive Snow's Black blades in the front. He pulled his cane out and ran at them, prepared for their fight.

Sapphire walked down the hall on his way to talk to his brother. He had some urgent business to discuss and Diamond was going to hear of it if it was the last thing he did. Which is just what might happen if he didn't tell him soon. Diamond had been avoiding this talk a long time now, he wasn't going to anymore. Wiseman was just acting to suspicious for him to let go lightly. Even if Diamond didn't want to hear about his suspicions concerning his adviser, he needed to here them. He just had to tell Diamond about his suspicions before Wiseman got tired of his poking around. And now, now he had proof that Wiseman was up to no good.

He reached his brother's door and heard unusual moaning coming from inside. He heard some squeaking also, and a very low begging of please, don't. Curious, he opened the door a crack and looked in. What he saw made his blood run cold. His brother was on the bed, but beneath him was the object of his obsession for the past several years. Only, she didn't look to well.

"Oh, god, Diamond!" He whispered to himself, "What have you done?"

Sapphire closed the cracked door and stood against it, all sorts of thoughts running through his head. He raised his hand to brush his hair out of his face and felt bile rise in his throat. Putting a hand to his mouth, he ran towards the bathroom.

Diamond looked towards his door, he thought he heard something. He shrugged and looked down at his battered beauty, stroking her delicate bruised cheek, and smiled. He had beaten some of the spirit out of her, but not all of it. Where would the fun be if she lost it all? He bent down, kissed the unconscious blond, and stoked her bare side. He had finally gotten rid of the dress entirely, and shed his own clothes. They were both now very naked, and very exposed. He enjoyed every minute he spent near her. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked around. Upon seeing her awake, he smiled perversely. It was more enjoyable when she was awake, that was the only reason he had stopped. He saw her eyes fill with fear when she saw him and he felt powerful. He started towards her again, and she moved backwards, trying to get away, little whimpers coming from her. His sadistic smile came back as he heard the whimpering and made a grab for her again.

"Come now, I know you are going to enjoy this next part. If you behave, you won't be hit, now please, get over here." She made a dash for the edge of the bed and he pounced on her, grabbing her shoulders and hugging her close. He squeezed her till she let out a squeak and released her. She curled into a ball and started shuddering. He turned her over and forced her legs under him.

"If you want, I can do it the hard way and go in from behind." He whispered in her ear. She opened her eyes wide and his smile grew even more, if that was even possible, then she tried struggling again. He punched her, cracking her lip open, then kissed her forcefully, tasting the sweet blood as it passed through his mouth. He used his legs to spread hers once again, and inserted himself once again inside her small body.

Darien landed with a thud on the ground, he tried to get up, but another barrage of crystals and blades hit him. Ebony floated over to him and inspected him.

"Is the prince still alive, sister?" Snow asked, She bent over to look at him and smiled as she saw that he was still breathing.

"Yes, dear brother, I do believe he is!"

"Oh, joy! We still have more fun!"

"Yes! We do! Care to play catch?"

"Catch? Oh, yes! Catch we shall play!"

"Goody!" Ebony jumped up and down, clapping her hands. Stopping, she held out her hand and a crystal orb appeared. She tossed it at Darien and he started to glow. He turned into energy, which then was sucked into the orb. Darien's body appeared inside. "Do not worry, prince. You are very safe. But if we drop you, you will still feel the pain as if you were not in the crystal." With that she tossed it to her brother and he caught it. He tossed it to her and she made a grab for it, but missed. As it hit the ground, Darien moaned from inside. Both twins smiled evilly and continued their game of catch.

"Please, please, please, please…" Serena whispered over and over as she hugged herself. Diamond had finally tired of his "sport" and fell asleep. She was in pain, bruised and battered, and wished for Darien to hug her, yet was revolted at the idea of another man touching her. She prayed for him to be alright, and tried to keep in mind that he was still strong, even though he didn't have any real special powers. She heard Diamond's moan from behind, and wished she could leave, be somewhere else. She didn't care where, as long as it wasn't here. She wished with all her broken heart, all her shattered dreams, that she could be somewhere far, far, far, far away. Suddenly a light engulfed her, and she saw the form of the enigmatic Sailor Pluto. Pluto touched her staff to the girl and a blanket appeared around the princess of the moon.. She also found she had her broach in her hand as well." Pluto picked her up and left the room, then time resumed itself.

"Worry not, my princess, I will grant your wish, since the crystal has no power here. I will take you somewhere you have longed to be for years." But Serena heard none of this. She was already asleep. Pluto walked towards the door, but never made it their, for a portal appeared before her. Opening it, she disappeared, but not before turning back to the Dark Prince. Narrowing her eyes, she started to speak.

"Diamond, I'm going to enjoy the next few months. You have made the greatest mistake of your life, harming the child of the moon and the Princess of the Saiyans. Enjoy your last months." Turning, she left, not noticing that Diamond had awoken. Sitting up, he sent a blast at her, hitting her in the back. Pluto stumbled into the open portal with Serena in her arms, closing it behind her.

"DAMN IT. I lost her. Oh, well. I'll find you soon enough, my sweet. And then, you'll belong to me, forever. But, not before I kill that Sailor Pluto. I promise you." With that, Diamond got up, and after dressing, materialized into his thrown room. "RUBY!!!!!!" As usual, Ruby appeared within seconds of his summons. Diamond rolled his eyes, he wasn't so blind as to not see the obsession she had for him. Unlike her brother, who just wanted power, she wanted him. Not the power. And she was not as obvious as Emerald, who also wanted the power she could gain by being his. He would deal with that in it's own time, but for now, he had bigger fish to fry, like Sailor Pluto, and whoever else stood in his way to the Princess.

"Yes, my Prince?"

"The Princess got away. She had some help, the Keeper of the Gates. Find her and bring her back to me. If you can, kill the scouts, all of them. But, leave the Time Keeper to me."

"As you wish." Cool and collected on the outside, on the inside, Ruby was seething in jealousy. 'How *dare* he. Fawning over that wench of a Princess, when he has one who already adores him. Well, at least my main rival is gone. With Emerald dead, I now have her spot in my princes favor.'

"One more thing."

"Yes my prince?"

"Tell Ebony and Snow not to kill the earth prince just yet."

"I thought they already did." He smiled sardonically. Ruby's heart went faint as she saw it. She loved that smile.

"Knowing those two, they decided to play. He's alive. Anyway, I have plans for him. I will use him as a trump card against Serenity when I find her." 'I'll kill him in front of her when she agrees to be mine. That will teach her to run from me. Now all I have to do is find some way to tell Sapphire about my new plans without him thinking ill of me."

(A.N.: yeah right, me thinks it's a bit too late for that.)

************************************************************************

At the Gates of Time, Pluto was cursing her lack of attention. Looking at her Princess, she sobered immediately. Straightening, she turned to the Time Doors. A sound made her turn around. 4 figures were coming out of the mist. Immediately, Pluto was on guard.

"At ease, Sailor Pluto." Upon seeing who it was, Pluto got down on one knee. Queen Serenity rolled her eyes. "Rise, you know that you need not bow to me." 

"Yes, my Queen." The dead Queen of the Moon rolled her eyes again. The others had apparently seen the condition of the Princess by now, for two of them ran over to the sleeping princess, while another strode forward. Angrily, the figure, a tall, muscular man with flame like hair and a goatee, lifted the Scout of Time by the collar. 

"Please, Sailor Pluto, explain how my daughter got to be this way? WHY IS SHE BRUISED AND BEATEN??? WHY does she look so……lifeless?" By this time, the Queen had come over. 

"Vegeta, put her down, right now. That is not the way to treat one of your own daughter's protectors. Besides, she can't breath, and if she can't breath, she can't answer your questions."

"PROTECTORS??? If she were protecting her, this would not have happened." Upon seeing the look on the Queen's face, he looked down. "Fine, but she better explain." Once upon the ground, Pluto breathed deep and long, before looking back up at the Saiyan King.

"I am one of her protectors, Sire. But, even 'I' did not see this coming. I foresaw Diamond capturing the Princess, but in 'my' vision, Prince Endymion rescued the Princess before anything drastic happened. But it didn't turn out that way. Diamond had two unknowns. Two other unknown lackeys. Diamond got carried away in his lust for the Princess, and he did the unthinkable. Now, I have to get the Princess to her brother before Diamond finds her. There, they can help her, physically and emotionally, not to mention protect her better than any of us eight senshi." The Queen spoke up then.

"I'm sending both Uranus and Neptune." At the sound of their names, the two kneeling by Serena stood. "They want to go, plus, Serena will need them. After her ordeal, she'll not feel safe with any man, with the exemption of her brother, and I'm not even sure of how far. Seeing as there's mostly men around there, these two will help a lot, and the fact that they're some of the strongest, it will help."

"I just hope that She really will trust her brother. I have seen victims of abuse like this before and it took a long time to trust men again, including their own family and loved ones." Pluto stated.

"I know. I have seen it too, from here."

"Is this something only women understand or something, because I sure don't." Both women looked at the King ruefully, then at each other.

"Men are so ignorant, aren't they?" Pluto asked her Queen.

"But, of course." The King just crossed his arms and snorted indignantly.

"Just…go to my son already!"

"Yes, Sire." The three women said. Uranus bent to pick up the broken princess, but the King beat her to it. He backed away with a sad look on his face when she flinched from him. The four women looked on in sadness and anger. Sadness for the King and his daughter, and anger for the one who has caused such pain. Straightening, Vegeta turned to the scouts. The women unconciously took a step back from his angry glare.

"You call yourselves Sailor Scouts. Protectors of the Princess Serenity. Well then, I want you to prove it. Hunt down the one who has done this. This….Prince Diamond." At the sound of Diamond's name, Serena whimpered and curled even further into herself. All the occupants in the room looked over at her. "Even in sleep, she suffers. Find him, and bring his head to me." The three scouts bowed. Uranus again went to pick up the princess, this time, the King made no move to stop her. Picking her up, she turned to go, stopped, and turned to face the King once more.

"I swear to you, King Vegeta, Queen Serenity. I 'will' avenge this crime against your daughter. He will 'not' go unpunished." With that said, she turned and left with the other two scouts. Once out of hearing, the Queen turned to her King.

"You know, once all of her scouts are there with her, and her brother and his comrades find out how severely, Diamond will find no place safe in this universe. Your son has a friend who knows the Kai's, all of them. We'll get our vengence yet, my love."

"Yes, I know. It will be fun to watch, won't it. I can't wait until Vegeta finds out our little surprise." The two dead rulers turned to the Time Gates, and watched the events unfold before their eyes.

Smily: Reviews please.

Misterious: lots of them. Please.

Smily: let us know how you like.

K2: How about Ebony and Snow. (Grabs plushies and hugs till they are blue in face.)


	3. Chapter 3-Uuuuuuuuuuuuhhh...huh?

Tale of two Fathers.

Chapter three: Uuuuuuuuuuuuhhhh….huh?

Smily: Well, here it is. Finally. Two months!!!

Misterious: That was a long wait.

K2: There was a slight reason for the wait though!

Misterious: My father had surgery and I couldn't visit him over the summer. WAAAAAAAAHHH!!!

K2&Smily: I MISSED MY MISTIE-CHAAAAAAAAAAN!!!!!!

Smily: We don't own SM or DBZ.

K2: I OWN EBONY AND SNOW!!! So NYAAA!!!

Misterious: I don't own anything yet, but I do have a story up! Though…I accidently called myself Mistery instead of Misterious. ^_^;;; Oops!

K2: ENJOYSIES!!!

Vegita shot a ki blast at Trunks who blocked it by crossing his arms together. He jumped into the air and shot Ki blast at his father who jumped out of the way and flew in to punch him. He clocked him in the jaw then the gut, slamming him into the wall. Trunks fell to the ground, then stood up slowly.

"Your to slow boy.! Wake up!"

"Fine!" With that he placed his feet firmly on the ground and screamed, turning super say-jin. He jumped into the air, then he hammered his father with ki blasts, catching him off guard. When the smoke cleared, Vegita lay on the floor, slowly getting up. Trunks smirked and walked to his fathers side. Vegita looked at his sons feet and smirked. He snatched Trunks ankle and jumped up, dragging his son down. Just as he was about to throw Trunks the power to the gravity chamber shut down and the resulting loss of gravity made him fly upwards, slamming into the roof, Trunks following to slam into his gut. They fell to the ground, Vegita landing on Trunks.

"What happened Dad?" Trunks asked as Vegita slowly got up. Vegita growled and stalked over to the door, throwing it open

"WOMAN!! NEXT TIME YOU-!!!" Vegita froze, not moving. Trunks looked at his father awkwardly. He never stopped yelling at his mother when in tirade mode until they had a good shouting contest which usually lasted hours. He walked over to his father curiously and reached to touch him, but before he did Vegita let out a loud roar, making him jump back, "WHAT HAPPENED TO HER!?!" HE suddenly reached out and grabbed someone. Looking out over his fathers' shoulder he saw a tall woman with blakish green hair standing firmly in Vegita's grip, not even flinching as he shook her slightly, "ANSWER ME WOMAN!!! WHAT HAPPENED TO HER!?!" Trunks looked around, but didn't see anyone else. Suddenly an arm on the ground caught his eye. HE looked down and saw a young girl on the ground wrapped in a blanket, her arm just barley falling out. She would have been beautiful if it hadn't been for her badly beaten face.

"Dad?" Trunks asked from behind him, "Who is this?" Vegita let the woman go and turned to his son.

"The woman does not concern you, but the girl," He indicated the bruised blond, "She is your aunt." He turned back to the woman and glared at her, "Well?"

"Now that you have calmed down, I would like you to sit down." All Vegita did was kneel down to pick up the poor girl.

"Just tell me." The woman looked away, then back at him. Her eyes flashed dangerously, Vegita took a wary step back.

"The princess has been ravaged." Vegita looked down at the girl, then back up at the woman.

"How? By who?"

"All will be explained later, right now, you must put her somewhere safe. The man who did her, he is still after her. Two women will arrive to help you. I doubt she will be able to handle men for awhile."

"She'll be able to be safe around me, I'm her brother. By the way, if you find whoever did this to her, knock him out. I want to kill him myself." The woman smirked.

"Your father has a request on us 'Protectors', or senshi. We are to bring his head to him, on a silver platter might I add." Vegeta's eyebrows rose. 

"Well, he can have the head. I want to torture him some." Vegita brushed past the Senshi of time and looked over his shoulder at his son, "We have work to do Trunks. Move it."

"Uh, yes sir." HE said quickly going to his fathers side. Vegita looked at Pluto again, speaking almost kindly.

"By the way….Trista. I suggest you come inside and have Bulma take a look at those wounds on your back. They look bad." Both Pluto and trunks looked at him in shock as he went towards the house, shouting as he went, "WOMAN!!! GET OUT HERE RIGHT NOW! I HANVE AN EMERGANCY FOR YOU TO TAKE A LOK AT! AND I WANT _NO_ HOSPITALS AT ALL! HERE ME?!" Neptune and Uranus stepped out of the gravity chamber as Bulma came out, mumbling to each other.

"I can't believe she forgot about us." Neptune murmured

"She has to be worried." Uranus grumbled. Bulma's answering shout startled both senshi as she stormed out of the house.

"WHAT ARE YOU SCRAEMING YOU YOU STUPID…..Who is that?" Bulma ran forward as Vegita came closer to her. Sarana and Endymion looked out the window.

"They're here." Sarana breathed

"Looks like your mind trick did the thing and they dun remember." But Sarana didn't here. She ran out the door screaming.

"MAMA! MAMA!" Everyone looked around and the two forgotten senshi looked up in surprise..

"Mama?" They asked looking at each other.

Smily: **HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE SHOW!!!!!!!**

K2: Guess what? IT'S ALL YOUR GETTING FOR THE NEXT TWO MONTHS!!!!!!! MWUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHHAAAAAAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Misterious: NOT True!!!!!

Smily: Try in like…twenty four hours.


End file.
